Whoops
by Disneyisaddictive
Summary: When Riley becomes pregnant, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

Oh no. This cannot be happening, I thought as I stared at the item in my hand.

 **Flashback, 3 weeks ago**

My parents were out of town and Auggie was staying at a friends house. I was bored, so I asked Lucas if he wanted to go to the movies with me. After the movie ended, Lucas walked me home.

"Thanks for going with me Lucas" I said.

"Thanks for inviting me." He stopped for a second. "You know, I still really like you Riley. If you ever want to get back together agai-" I cut him off. By kissing him. Then things started to get heated.

We continued our make-out session, and somehow we ended up on the couch. I started tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Positive"

* * *

Now, here I am. I decided to go ahead and tell Lucas,just to get it over with. I called Lucas and told him to meet me in the alley behind the bakery.

"What did you need to tell me Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Okay, here goes nothing. So you remember the movies a few weeks ago?" I said.

"Of course" Lucas said.

"Well I'm kinda sort maybe kinda – pregnant" I winced at the last word.

"What" Lucas said surprised and caught of guard. "You're-you're pregnant?" He said.

"Yes" I said shakily. "I'm not even fifteen yet. What am I going to do?"

"I think you mean, what are WE going to do about it" He said.

"You're not mad?" I said, kinda shocked.

"Of course not I- oh shhhhoot" He said, dragging out the last word.

"What" I said.

"We have to tell your dad." Lucas said.

I froze. "Shoot". I said.

"Your dad already hates me, now he is gonna kill me!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I have an idea. What if we tell my mom and have her hide the test somewhere that my dad will find it, then we don't have to tell him" I said.

"Not a bad idea. So when do you want to tell them" Lucas asked.

"Personally, never. But I guess we should go ahead and do it now. I'm not very good at keeping secrets" I said.

"Alright" Lucas said. And off we went.

* * *

When we arrived at my house, my mom was doing the laundry.

"Hey mom" I said shakily. "Is dad here?" I asked.

"No he's supervising detention today. And by the look of relief on your face, I'm gonna say your glad. What did you do?" she said.

"Okay, here goes nothing" I looked at Lucas for support. "Please don't freak out, I'll get ewnough of that from dad." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" I said.

"Your WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"I know your mad, but can you help me? I don't wanna have to tell dad, so could you hide the test where he will see it?" I said.

"Fine" she said. "But only because I feel sorry for you having to face your dad."

"Thank you" I said kind of reieved.

 **Cory's POV**

I went home after a long day of watching annoying kids. When I walked in the door, I saw a note from Topanga.

 _Hi Honey, went to the grocery. Could you please clean out the fridge for me. Oh and while your at it, can you take out the trash in all the bathrooms? Thanks, Love you_

 **Half an hour later**

Who knew how many to go containers could fit in one fridge. Okay, now I gotta take out the trash. I'm gonna start in Riley's room. When I got in there, I was shocked at what I saw.

"WHHAAATTT" I yelled. (Like he I when he found out about the kiss in season 2 episode2)


	2. Chapter 2

Still Cory's POV

I was shocked, to say the least. The first thing I did was text Riley and Maya.

 **To:Maya**

 **From:Cory**

 **Please come to our hous** **e ASAP.**

 **To:Riley**

 **From:Dad**

 **Home. Now.**

Now I just have to wait.

Riley's POV

I was hanging out with Lucas when my phone beeped.

 **"** Oh great. It's time. **"** I sighed.

"Alright. Good luck." Lucas said.

"I'll try and call you later to tell you if you need to hide" I said jokingly.

 **Third person POV**

Maya arrived at the Matthews house first.

"What's going on Mr. Matthews?" Maya asked.

"I'll tell you when Roley gets here" He said.

After a grueling, awkward silence, Riley arrived.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase" Cory said. " Who's is this?" He said, holding up the item.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Maya asked in shock. "Well it's not mine" she said.

"Riley?" Cory asked with hurt and disappointment in his voice.

She just gently nodded.

Maya and Cory stared at her in shock.

"You're.. You're pregnant?" Cory stuttered.

Riley just nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"Wha what were you thinking?" Cory exclaimed.

"I-I wasn't I guess" she managed to say before bursting in tears. "Are your mad at me?" She said knowingly.

"I-I'm not mad. I'm disappointed" Cory said, hurt present in his voice.

Maya just stood and watched the whole thing go down **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry it's so short. If you have any suggestions or comments, please comment and tell me how to improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy.. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any part of the amazing mind that came up with the idea to continue a show from the 90's.

 **Third person POV**

Cory paced around, with his head on his fist.

"Okay. Riley, I'm trying not to get very angry right now. Just answer one question please" Cory said. "Do I even need to ask who the father is?"

Riley shook her head.

Cory stood up and started pacing again. "Okay". "After school tomorrow, I want to have a talk with you and HIM tomorrow after school. And I will make SURE Auggie is not here." Cory said, trying not to get super angry when saying that one word. "And just so you know, I'm trying not to get really mad so I can have it tomorrow".

Riley just nodded and left.

Maya just stood and watched the whole thing, jaw on the floor. "Um..ok I'm going now" Maya said hesitantly.

"Wait" Cory said sternly. "Did you know anything about this?" He asked, disappointment present in his voice.

"No" Maya said, still breathless at what had just gone down.

"Okay. You can go now" stated Cory.

 **Cory's POV**

My little girl is...pregnant.

 **Riley's POV**

When I got downstairs I called Lucas

" _Hey Lucas, meet me at McDonald's asap-Riley"_

When I got to Mcdonald's, Lucas was already there.

"Hey Lucas" I said.

"Hey. Do I need to go to Canada? Lucas said, half seriously.

"No but my dad does what to meet us after school tomorrow" I said, trying not to sound terrified.

"Okay" Lucas said hesitantly.


End file.
